Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flush toilet, and particularly, to a flush toilet that cleans a bowl by cleaning water.
Description of the Related Art
There are conventionally known, for example, a conventional flush toilet as shown in Japanese Patent No. 4062731 and a conventional flush toilet 401 having the structure as similar to Japanese Patent No. 4062731 as illustrated in FIG. 11 provided with a so-called open rim structure in which a slit aperture 412 is formed on a bottom surface of a rim water passage 406 in a rim 404 of a toilet main body 402. In such an open rim structure, an amount of cleaning water flowing down to a bowl 408 from the inside of the rim 404 is adjusted by adjusting a width of the slit aperture 412 between the rim 404 and the bowl 408.
As illustrated in FIG. 11, in the flush toilet 401 having the conventional open rim structure in Japanese Patent No. 4062731, a water conduit 410 is connected to the rim water passage 406 in the center vicinity of the toilet main body 402 such that the supplied cleaning water can be divided into a clockwise direction and a counterclockwise direction in the rim water passage 406 to flow therein and clean the bowl 408.
However, in this conventional flush toilet 401, when a cleaning water amount for the cleaning is reduced because of a recent demand for economization of water, the momentum of the cleaning water to be supplied to the rim water passage 406 is made weak because of a reduction in cleaning water amount, and a relatively large deal of the cleaning water, as indicated at an arrow B1, flows down from the slit aperture 412 to the bowl 408 in a merging portion in the vicinity of an exit in the water conduit 410 in the central, rear side of the toilet main body 402. As a result, as indicated at an arrow B2, the cleaning water that would swirl along the rim water passage 406 becomes insufficient, creating a problem of a defect in the cleaning of the bowl 408.
Further, even if the cleaning water flowing down from the slit aperture 412 in the vicinity of the exit of the water conduit 410 is designed to be reduced by simply forming the width of the slit aperture 412 to be small, the momentum of the cleaning water that would swirl in the rim water passage 406 cannot be still strengthened, creating a problem that the cleaning water cannot go around in the rim water passage 406.
In addition thereto, there is a problem that it is difficult to form the width of the slit aperture 412 to be small in view of the manufacture, and therefore the width of the slit aperture 412 cannot be made small.
Further, as illustrated in FIG. 11, the structure in which the toilet main body 402 turns from the center immediately before the merging portion between the water conduit 410 and the rim water passage 406 is the structure that the supplied cleaning water is originally designed to be divided into a clockwise direction and a counterclockwise direction from the center in the rim water passage 406 to flow over the entire rim water passage 406. Therefore in a case where the cleaning water amount is reduced, the flow having the stronger momentum cannot be formed, creating a problem that the cleaning water cannot go around in the rim water passage from one side of the left and right sides.
Therefore the present invention is made for solving the foregoing problems in the conventional technology, and an object of the present invention is to provide a flush toilet in which cleaning water flowing out to a rim water passage from a downstream water conduit in a water conduit of a toilet main body is suppressed from flowing down in a region in the vicinity of a center line of a bowl in a left-right direction, making it possible to sufficiently clean the bowl by an excellent swirl flow of the cleaning water swirling in the rim water passage.